<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Highschool never ends (May change if I find A better One) by LunausSerket715</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412846">Highschool never ends (May change if I find A better One)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunausSerket715/pseuds/LunausSerket715'>LunausSerket715</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disney References, Fluff, Highschool AU, Logic | Logan Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, M/M, Me being fandom trash, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Musical References, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunausSerket715/pseuds/LunausSerket715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil Starts Highschool And finds himself facing A lot of new things at once. <br/>First Chapter Written- September 24th 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil’s Pov.</p><p>	I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock, I reach for the snooze button still not lifting my head from my pillow. I hear one of my dad’s knock on my door <br/>“Come on kiddo time to get up for your first day of freshman year!”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>I finally sit up and go over to my closet and pick out my outfit for the day. Then attempt to brush my hair before going downstairs seeing both of my dads at the table. My dad smiles brightly and nudges Logan a bit so he’ll look up from his newspaper.<br/> “Morning Virgil, you got everything for your first day of school?”<br/>“Yes I double checked my bag last night just to make sure.” <br/>Logan nods and sips his coffee.<br/>My brother then rushes down the stairs to the door, grabbing his bag on his way.<br/>“Bye Dads, Remus is taking me to school today!”<br/>“Okay, try not to get into too much trouble on your first day back!” My dad yells after him.<br/>Janus is already out the door. Shortly after, I head out to the bus stop as my dads drive to work. I wish they would have let me get a ride but my dad and Logan wants me to socially interact as Logan puts it. </p><p>The bus ride was a cramped and loud nightmare. My music could only block out so much of the noise. When I finally get in the building. I find my locker and grab my schedule and decide to head to my first class a bit early. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves a bit as I walk to my class. I take my headphones out as I approach the room and put my phone in my bag after checking the time. The bell rings shortly after, I find a seat in the back of the room, sitting quietly as the other kids come in the room. Most of them being sophomores and juniors. They must have been surprised to see a freshman in the class. Most freshmen don’t start off in a third year class, then again I’m not like other freshmen. Having a teacher as a dad helps as well as spending a lot of time inside reading helps too.</p><p>	 It’s about half way through the day and it’s finally lunch. I find an empty table and pull out my lunch my dad packed for me. After I eat, I notice my brother at another table with his friend, Remus. He notices me then heads over to me and smiles, ruffling up my hair.<br/>“How’s your first day so far Freshie?”<br/>“Fine, I guess. No panic attacks yet. If that means anything.” I say and shrug.<br/>He smiles more. “You should come sit with Remus, his little brother, and I. His brother is also a freshman just like you.”<br/>“Nah. Wouldn’t want to embarrass my cooler older brother.” <br/>He sighs and gets up. <br/>“Well walk over if you change your mind.”</p><p>	I’m finally in my last class of the day. I’m so glad I’m with Logan for my last class. I sit in the back of the room at a table by myself. I notice a few kids staring at me probably due to the fact I'm one of the only Freshmen in the class. Eventually the class ends and I wait for everyone to leave before heading out. I decide to walk home. I’m not gonna deal with that hell again. Unfortunately it starts raining. <br/>“Just my luck.” I mutter before pulling up my hood.<br/>I finally make my way home, my hoodie soaked. Thankfully my bag and all my things are fine. I take off my hoodie to let it dry and sigh, noticing my dads and my brother are still not home. I head upstairs to my room and put my phone on the charger . I sigh and look over my arms covered in light scars that usually are hidden by my hoodie or by longer sleeves. I sigh, the quilt starting to eat at me, my body starts trembling. I follow the breath patterns my dad taught me and calm myself. Then hear my brother come home.<br/>“Where are you at Virg?” <br/>I get up and bite my lip and wrap a blanket around my shoulders hiding my arms. "I’m here.” I head down stairs and Janus smiles at me.<br/>“Did you really walk home in the rain?” <br/>I nod and he pulls the blanket off me, wrapping himself in it, smirking.<br/>I try hiding my arms to no avail. He already spots them and frowns and gently grabs them to take a closer look.<br/>“Virgil, why are your arms all scared up?” He asks slowly, voiced laced in worry <br/>I slowly pull away my arms and bite my lip hard. <br/>“Look, I’m fine Jan. Just please don’t tell dad or Logan about them okay?”<br/>My eyes fill with fear and shame.<br/>After a moment of hesitation, he gives a curd nod. <br/>“Just be safe, Virgil. We all need you in our life, okay?” <br/>I nod and hug him a bit, my eyes starting to water a bit.<br/>“They should be home pretty shortly, Pat dad is bringing pizza home for dinner just for you.”<br/>I smile a bit and roll my eyes a bit playfully grabbing my blanket back from him.<br/>“You know you can wear one of my hoodies if you want till yours is dry.”<br/>I nod and he throws me one of his that’s hung up. I slip it on and sigh, calming my nerves. Something about hoodies calms my nerves. </p><p>	My dads finally come home and we all sit at the dinner table and start eating dinner. Both my dads look over at me a bit. <br/>Then Dad finally speaks, “How was your first day, Virgil?” <br/>“It was fine I suppose, some of my teachers seem nice enough.” <br/>Logan smirks. “Especially your science teacher.” <br/>I smile and roll my eyes playfully. “Especially him, although he looks a bit too smart to be a high school teacher.”<br/>Logan chuckles. “Man if I had a penny every time I thought that.” <br/>Dad smiles.<br/>“Did you meet any new friends today?” <br/>I bite my lip unsure if I should lie to make him happy or tell him the truth.<br/> “No, not yet.” <br/>“It's okay, Virgil, you’ll make one sooner or later.” <br/>I nod and we all finish up eating and I head up stairs and hear Janus talking to Remus on the phone. I sigh and head into my room and draw a bit before looking over my homework and planner. After a few hours of drawing and listening to music . I look at the time and notice It’s already 10pm. I get up from my desk and get ready for bed. After getting ready I get in bed and stare up at my ceiling before slowly drifting to sleep.<br/>"Day 1 Down 4 years to go"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Out of my League</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil meets Roman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil’s Pov.</p><p>	It’s been a week into high school and I'm already dreading having to go. My classes and grades are the only things going well for me. No one besides Janus and my teachers talks to me which is fine to me at this point. Janus keeps wanting me to sit with him and Remus, but I politely refuse not wanting to possibly embarrass Janus. I sigh walking to my table to find Janus and Remus already sitting there. Janus beaming a large smile at me. <br/>“Hey Virg, how’re your classes so far?” <br/>“Fine,” I say and sit down and pull out my lunch. Janus looks over to Remus who is on his phone.<br/>“So Virgil, Remus, and I thought we would start sitting with you at lunch If you’re okay with that”<br/>“Sure” I nod and Janus smiles, even more, Remus even starts to smile, noticing Janus’s mood. After a few moments, another kid walks over and smiles brightly at Janus and Remus.<br/>“Hey Jan, Hey Bro”<br/>“Hey Roman, this is my brother Virgil.” Janus looks over to me. <br/>“Hi” I feel myself almost stutter. He’s such a good looking guy. Deep brown eyes almost a dark chocolate. His hair is a nice light brown. In other words completely out of my league.<br/>“Nice to meet you Virgil” Roman smiles brightly at me making my heart race.<br/>Roman sits next to Remus and they all talk while they eat. After a while, I look at the time and excuse myself, and head to my next class early. For the rest of the school day, I find myself thinking of Roman. I sit in Science trying my best to pay attention but still can’t help but scribble a bit in my notebook. I hear the bell ring and begin to pack up my stuff and head out, but before I can head out Logan clears his throat.” Hey, Virgil you okay? You seem a bit distracted today.” <br/>“Oh yeah, I’m fine,” I say with a bit of hesitation hoping he didn’t notice. Logan nods and I head out pulling my hoodie up noticing the dark and stormy sky. About halfway through the walk home, it starts to rain. I’m the first one home like usual so I head up to my room and still find myself thinking about Roman. The way his green eyes shimmered when he smiled at me. I shoved my face into my pillow mumbling into it. “What is wrong with me...I barely even know him.” I sigh and shove my face further into my pillow.</p><p>Janus’s POV.<br/>(Though it’d be a fun change)</p><p>At dinner, I notice Virgil’s extra quiet and spaced out. I nudge him a bit making him flinch a bit in reaction. “ Oops didn’t mean to startle you Virge you just seem super dazed” I apologize. “It’s quite alright Jan, just spaced out I suppose,” He says and goes back to picking at his food. Logan looks over to me before nodding a bit. “So Virgil meet any new friends at school today?” Dad asks. Virgil bites his lip before finally replying. “ I met Remus’s brother but I wouldn’t call him a friend, I only really said hi.” I finally speak up “ Yeah, it was nice to see you speak to someone”. He looks at me smiling a bit and playfully rolls his eyes. “ I know, I guess there’s a first for everything”. I smirk and rough up his hair a bit. “ I know who knew my little brother could speak to someone”. He continues to smile, making everyone smile. I think it’s due to how rare his genuine smiles can be, when you finally get to see them it just makes you want to smile. </p><p>After dinner, I head up to my room to talk to Remus on our nightly facetime. I mostly listen to Remus babble about something he thought of or one of his many “Ideas”. He must have noticed my mood cause he speaks up. “ Wow, you must be in love with me right now, cause your face is just spelling happiness”. I feel my cheeks heat up a bit. “As much as I love you Ree I’m just happy to see my brother smile today. A genuine one too.” “My brother also seems more annoyingly happy today too, maybe it’s a virus or something,” Remus smirks and makes my laugh a bit. </p><p>Virgil’s Pov.<br/>(Back to the regularly scheduled POV.)</p><p>I find myself doodling in my notebook humming one of my favorite songs. I then look over the doodles realizing I’ve been doodling Roman, I quickly rip it out and throw it into the trash feeling the happiness/ giddy finally drain out. I curl up a bit trying to keep my breath steady as the tears stream down my cheeks. I shouldn’t even be this upset. I don’t even know him, for all I know I won’t ever talk to him again. I finally let myself sob into my hands, trying to not alert anyone especially my dads. After what seems like hours I finally stop crying, still feeling overwhelmed by my new emotions. I hear a quiet knock on my doorway to see my brother. He sees my face and walks over and sits next to me. “Hey it’s okay, can I touch you?” I feel myself tear up again as I push myself into his chest. He pulls me close and rubs circles in my back helping relieve the tension. We sit there a bit till I start to feel a lot better. His eyes were still filled with worry. “I’m sorry, I-I honestly don’t know why I’m so upset,” I say, still trying to figure it out for myself. “You did have a pretty long week Virgil, you probably overwhelmed yourself with everything,” he says, his voice steady and calm. “You're probably right, like usual, Mr. Future lawyer.” He chuckles a bit at my comment.” I wonder who we get our intelligence from huh?” he says referring to Logan. “ How about we watch some movies and relax for the night, It is Friday after all” He suggests. I nod and he puts on Nightmare before Christmas on and we watch the movie together. About halfway through the film, I feel myself starting to fall asleep. Janus smiles and pulls my blanket over me and tucks my in before shutting off the movie and letting me sleep for the night. </p><p>~Day 7 down 4 years to go~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like Chapter 2, I originally started it back in September, then Finished it last night/this morning. I think I'm gonna try to continue it, I still have a lot of ideas and Angst and Fluff so don't you worry. I hope you like Janus and Virgil's sibling dynamic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Falling for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some musical references for all of us musical geeks.<br/>Also, there may or may not be some Angst coming up soon, Not sure till I start writing it tomorrow morning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil’s Pov.</p><p>Time seems to fly by quickly. It's already halfway through September. Janus, Remus, and Roman have kept the habit of sitting with me at lunch. I mostly listen to my music and draw while they ramble about things. I still stutter when I do manage to talk to Roman, I try my best to listen to his interests, mostly him talking about theatre or the many musicals he’s into. Today is one of those days. “Have you ever listened to any Musicals, Virgil?” He asks me, His emerald eyes shimmering as he speaks. “I-I have, Not often but I have” I speak hoping my stutter wasn’t as noticeable as it felt. He smiles Brighter if that was even possible. “What have you listened to?” His voice filled with joy and excitement.” Well uhm Heathers and Beetlejuice mostly”. <br/>“ I had a feeling you were a fan of Beetlejuice, You are quite a Lydia, In a good way I mean!” He says the last part quite fast and loud.<br/> I nod a bit and look away hoping he can’t see the light blush across my cheeks. Before he can say anything the bell rings and We all head to our next classes. I sit in my seat in my study hall before the teachers call me up politely. I head up nervously and she hands me a pass to counselors offices. I thank her before walking down to them and hand the receptionist the note. <br/>“He’ll be right with you, take a seat,” She says with a kind smile. I nod and sit down a bit nervous, This is my first time meeting my counselor. I used to back in middle school but I never really trusted any of them. Even though my dad (Patton) is one I just don’t feel right about talking about my problems. It just makes me feel like a burden. <br/>“ I think Mr. Sanders is ready for you now” the receptionist speaks pulling me out of my thoughts. I nod and lightly knock on the office door with Mr.Sanders written in what looks to be marker. The door opens to a smiling man looking to be in his mid 30’s. “Nice to finally meet you Virgil, wanna come in?” I nod and sit in one of the chairs. Mr. Sanders closes his door and then sits in his desk chair. I take a quick survey of his office seeing a photo of him and a little girl looking to be about 5 or 6. She must have made the sign for his door. I also spot a few Pride and theatre Pins on his corkboard. <br/>“It’s nice to finally meet you, your Dad’s and Janus speak very highly of you.” I nod “That’s good to hear,” I say trying to relax a bit. He must have noticed my leg bouncing a bit with anxiety, cause he sits there a second before speaking again. <br/>“ I hope you don’t mind me taking some time from your study hall, I’d just like to meet you and get to know you a bit so when we meet you can feel a bit more at ease.”<br/>“No, it’s quite alright I don’t have much to work on today.” <br/>“Well, I’m glad to hear you're keeping up with the workflow well I’m sure those classes keep you on your toes.”<br/>“They certainly do” I nod the rest of the time He asks the usual questions I get from the past counselors, but I find myself able to speak a bit more and feel a bit at ease. I’m not sure why but something about him allows my walls to drop a bit. The bell rings and I grab my bag and get up.” It was nice to meet you, Virgil, feel free to ask to see me anytime you have any questions or need to talk” He says with a genuine smile. I Nod and head to my science class and thankfully get there before the bell rings. I sit in my class and look over the board as Logan goes over the lesson. I begin taking notes and focus on the class till the last bell for the day rings and I wait for the rest of the kids to leave before packing. Logan smiles a bit “Today’s lesson easy enough for you Virgil?”<br/> “Yeah, I’m not sure everyone else got it as easy though,” I say with a slight smirk. He nods and adjusts his glasses. “How was your day today?” I shrug a bit. “Fine I suppose, I met my counselor today.”<br/> “Ah you met Mr.Sanders, he’s a very nice guy. Your dad and I  have known him most of our lives.” “Well I should probably head home, I’ll see you at home later Dad.”<br/> I start my walk home and take at the start of the crisp autumn air, The leaves already starting to change color. Autumn is by far my favorite season, It’s also perfect hoodie weather. I decided to take some photos of the changing trees with my phone. I approach my house noticing my Dad’s car in the driveway, I head in the house and already can smell the overwhelming smell of cookies. My dad must have baked some of his famous chocolate chip cookies. I smile feeling the smell fill my nostrils.<br/> “Hiya Virgil, your home later than usual.” “Oh sorry, I wanted to take some pictures of the trees before they change completely.” “Oo can I see them?” He says with his excited puppy voice. I nod and pull them up on my phone and show him some of them. “ Wow kiddo these are super good, you’ve always had a knack for photography” He ruffles my hair a bit. <br/>“They’re not that good pops,” I say trying to hide the giddiness in my voice. Compliments and positivity will be the death of me I swear. “Welp I think they’re super cool, Oo what if we get some of them printed out and we can put them in frames for some of our autumn decorations?” I nod and he places a couple of the cooled cookies in my hand. “Go get situated, I’ll call you when dinner’s ready” he then heads back over to the stove. I head up to my room and begin my usual routine. I take a  bite of one of the cookies and my mouth is overwhelmed with the taste of the chocolate. I can’t help but smile at the taste. I sit at the window sill and look out at the leaves blowing in the wind. I sigh before getting my sketchbook and sketch the scene. As I sketch I can see Janus, Remus, and Roman making their way towards the house. Remus most likely is flirting with Janus while Janus tries to stay warm in his hoodie. I swear my brother is cold-blooded or something. <br/>(Sorry not sorry) <br/>Roman looks up towards me making me fall back onto my floor with a small grunt.”Stupid princey…” I grumble a bit and sit up and make sure my sketchbook is okay, thankfully everything is okay, I’m just a bit dazed from the surprise. I then hear Janus’s voice followed by Remus’s and Roman’s saying hi to dad. I then hear a door open, they must have headed down to the basement. Janus and Remus like hanging down there when they hang out.</p><p>Janus’s Pov.<br/>(Snek boi happy hours)</p><p>I smile and sit on the couch and grab the remote to turn on the tv. Remus smirks and sits next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders making me blush. His smirk slowly turns into a genuine smile as he pulls me closer to his chest. “I’m surprised Janus doesn’t puke at your stench, Trash goblin brother of mine,” Roman says sitting in the armchair. “At least I don’t reek of cologne like a girls locker room” Remus smirks and pecks my cheek where my birthmark is. Remus is one of the few people who doesn’t mind my freakish birthmark. I smile and snuggle into Remus, enjoying his warmth. Roman rolls his eyes and looks through the movies.<br/>”Wow you guys have a lot of Disney, I thought I was the big Disney geek of the group.” <br/>“Yeah, Virgil is quite the Disney fan, especially the darker ones. He also is responsible for all the Disney posters down here” I say gesturing to the posters on the wall.<br/>Roman seems to blush at the mention of Virgil. “ Where is Virgil anyway shouldn’t he be home by now”. “He’s probably upstairs in his room, He usually draws or does homework before dinner, I can go get him if you wanna try to flirt with him again like at lunch,” I say with a slight smirk. Roman blushes more.” I wasn’t trying to flirt, I was just seeing if he liked musicals.” Roman says the blush still apparent on his face.<br/>“Oh come on Ro I know exactly what you were gonna say if he mentioned Hamilton, You were gonna use a Hamilton pick up line on him,” Remus adds in. Before Roman can even respond I hear my dad call all us up for dinner. We head up and sit down. We all start eating until I notice Virgil still hasn’t come downstairs. I get up “ I’m gonna go get Virgil”. I say and head upstairs to his bedroom and knock on his door.<br/>”Virgil dinner’s ready.”He opens his door. He heads down in front of me after closing his door. I head back down and we all eat. Virgil super quiet and not looking at anyone. After dinner, we head back downstairs, Roman Puts on a movie and I find myself worrying about Virgil. Remus pulls me into a hug and whispers lightly “You okay Jan?” I nod and try my best to focus on the movie. Remus plays with my hair a bit as we watch, easing my mind more. After a few more movies Roman and Remus head home and I head upstairs and walk past Virgil’s room, noticing his door cracked open a bit, I peek in and he’s sitting by his window staring at the now star-filled sky. “It’s to bad you missed the movie marathon, Roman is just as big as a Disney geek as you are.” He nods a bit and sighs a bit. “He’s quite something isn’t he,” he says quietly before looking at me, his eyes filled with an emotion I can’t yet recognize.” He’s a really nice guy, almost too nice” he speaks again. “He is nice, but I think he’d be even better with a friend like you” I sit next to him. He smiles softly “I don’t think he’d like me much, I’m his exact opposite.” “I can assure you that he likes you, he finds you quite interesting, He also asked about you so it shows he cares.” “He does?” I nod and he bites his lip before smiling.”Maybe I should give him a try, I’ll talk to him tomorrow at lunch and get to know him more.” I nod and get up and ruffle his hair. “Get some sleep Virg.” He nods “Jan, thanks for everything I’m lucky to have you like a brother” I smile more. “Night Lil bro”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact it took a whole day to write this chapter. <br/>I hope you all are enjoying the story so far I have plenty of ideas for this, But support and suggestions are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. So this is love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil Learns the ups and downs of Crushes and Love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil’s Pov.</p><p>I walk over to the lunch table and notice Roman’s not there yet so I sit down and try to calm myself down a bit. I had a hard time sleeping last night, I just kept on thinking about lunch today, What could go wrong, what if Roman doesn’t like me the way I like him? What if he doesn’t really want to be my friend, he’s just trying to be nice? I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder making me flinch. “Sorry Virg didn’t mean to scare you, you okay? you're shaking like a leaf.” I nod and take a deep breath. Roman walks over his eyes and smile gleaming with happiness. “ Hey, guys,” He says and sits next to me. “Hey Roman,” I say, trying to not sound nervous as I feel. “Hey stormcloud, how’s your day so far?” I feel my cheeks heat up at the nickname. “Oh uhm, It’s okay, better now,” I say with a light smile. “That’s nice. I also am having a quite good day today.” “Wanna talk about it?” I ask. “Well there’s this guy I think is super cute, but I can’t seem to talk to him the way I want to.” “who is this guy? if you don’t mind sharing” I feel my heart skip a beat. He looks around a bit “His name’s Jack, He’s in the gym with me.” I try my best to hide the new pain I feel in my chest.“ You should totally go speak to him, I’m sure he’d like you. You're super cool and Nice.” Roman gets up “your right, Thanks Virgil you're such a good friend” Roman puts his hand on my shoulder before walking off. I grab my bag and head off to somewhere, I don’t know where Just somewhere far from these feelings. I find myself in one of the stalls in the boy's bathroom closest to my next class. I try to steady my breathing. It seems like I’m in there for an hour before the bell rings. I head to study hall and try my best to focus on my homework but all I can think about is Roman. The rest of the day I just try to keep my cool. On my walk home I see the guy Roman was talking about, I remember him in middle school, 8th grade specifically. I get home and go up to my room and ignore everyone. I curl up on my bed and the weight in my chest finally lifts as I start crying into my hoodie sleeves. Roman’s words repeat in my head making me sob more. At least we’re friends, that makes me feel quilter. I shouldn’t be crying like this, I should be happy for him. I hear a light knock on my door and Janus pokes his head in the doorway. I look over to him and sniffle. He comes over to me and sits next to me. “Do you wanna talk about it?” I nod and hug Janus and nuzzle into him crying more, hiccuping a bit. He rubs circles into my back. “I know it hurts Virg, It’s gonna be okay in time.” “I love him Jan, I have since I met him a month ago.” I look him in the eyes. “I know Virgil, that’s such a good thing, even right now.” “I feel so bad, I shouldn’t be crying over this, we’re friends yet I wanted what you and Remus have, your best friends but you're also finally together.” “Did I ever tell you how it happened?” Janus sighs a bit as I shake my head.<br/>
“Last year about halfway through, I finally decided I was gonna confess to Remus, I was on my way to our spot at lunch when I saw this guy talking to him and flirting with him, I was so jealous I couldn’t help but watch for once feeling helpless. But I knew I had to tell him then or never even if It wasn’t mutual. So I walked over after the guy walked off and I told Remus how I felt about him. Told him everything as if it was the end of the world. You know what he did.” “he told you he felt the same?” I ask. “He started laughing, I was so scared that I made the wrong choice, I started tearing up. He then hugged me and kissed me all over my face. He told me he loved me then and there.” “So you think I should still tell him how I feel even if he doesn’t like me?” Janus nods and smiles a bit. “If you want me to be honest I think Roman actually likes you, I was the way he looked around before answering that question. He might have panicked.” I nod my head and Janus wipes my face with one of the makeup wipes on my dresser. “Remus and Roman are gonna come over in a bit for another movie night, do you want to tell him then?” I nod and take a deep breath. “I don’t think I have much of a choice” </p><p>After a bit, I put on my Nightmare before Christmas pajama pants and slip on a tank top under my hoodie. Janus calls me down to the basement. I walk down and see Remus already snuggled into Janus’s side. Roman smiles at me, his cheeks almost a light pink. I feel like cheeks heat up a bit. I sit next to in my usual spot when I and Janus hang out down here. Janus whispers something to Remus before getting up. “I and Janus are gonna go get the popcorn and drinks, We’ll be right back.” They head up leaving me and Roman alone. “ So uhm how did the talk with Jack go?”I say internally facepalming. “ Oh that, I actually didn’t do it.” He says rubbing the back of his neck a bit. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that, If you don’t mind,” he says. “I don’t mind.” He looks at me and moves to where Janus was sitting. “ I lied when I said I liked him, I actually like someone else. I just panicked and picked a random person I knew.” I nod a bit to show I was listening. “What did you wanna say before I continue?” I sigh and itch at my arms through my hoodie. “ I wanted to say that” I take a deep breath before continuing. “ I wanted to tell you that I l-like you” I stutter out feeling my face go fully red. “ He looks at me with disbelief. We sit there in silence before he carefully takes one of my hands, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. “I like you too Virgil” I feel tears run down my cheeks. “ You do?” He nods and wipes the tears from my eyes. I smile more and giggle a bit and move over in my seat. “Here come sit with me you dork.” “Did I hear my favorite word?!” Remus yells as he runs down the stairs. “Did you know Dork is the name of a Whale penis” Remus states matter of factly? Janus comes down with a bowl of popcorn and sighs.” Who said, Dork?”Janus sits back down in his spot. Roman sits next to me and smiles holding my hand. Janus smirks a bit at me making my cheeks flush with a bit of embarrassment. Janus smiles and snuggles into Remus, while Remus looks through the movies. Remus decides on Cinderella and starts it. I lean back into the chair. I lip-sync to some of the songs, We get to the ball before we have to pause it when Janus has to use the bathroom. Remus smirks at us<br/>
”So my Lil bro finally grew some balls and finally told you about his crush.” Roman and I blush a deep red. “Yeah and I couldn’t be happier” Roman looks me in the eyes. I smile widely. “You know without all the makeup I can see your freckles Especially when you smile like that,” Roman says. Remus rolls his eyes “good grief”. Janus comes back and looks at Remus and smirks. “Oh but when you're super sweet to me it’s not a problem.” Remus pulls Janus in a hug and kisses his face a bunch. “I can’t help it, your face is so kissable, especially with your super cool birthmark!” Janus smiles more and his face becomes red. ”How about we get back to the movie?” Janus says, hiding his face in the crook or Remus’s neck. We resume the movie and we get to the part where Cinderella and the prince dance and sing the duet and I start humming the song quietly until I hear Roman starting to sing the song quietly. I sing along a bit quieter than him. His emerald eyes glimmer as we finish the song. Eventually, the movie Marathon comes to an end and they head home. Me and Jan head up to our rooms. I smile while looking out at the night sky. “So this is Love”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys like this chapter. If you have any thoughts or suggestions just let me know. Please Stay Healthy and Safe, Don't forget to find a reason to smile!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 (I couldn't think of a fun name for it sorry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A peek at the past</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note before we begin.<br/>This chapter takes place when Logan and Patton first adopted Janus and Virgil. I wanted to establish some background to the family. I also wanted to give some Logicality content. So I hope you enjoy it! {Virgil is about 3 while Janus is 4}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton’s Pov.<br/>
Today me and Logan are going to be taking a look at one of the orphanages. I’m so excited to see all the kids, I know Logan’s a bit nervous about having kids but I know he’s also just as excited. We get there and one of the Volunteers smiles leading us to the large room where the kids were playing. Some of the kids look over at me and Logan curiously. As we watch over the kids, two little boys catch my eye. One looked about 4 while the smaller one had to be 3. The older one seems to be trying to calm down the younger one. I look over to the Volunteer “What about those two boys? "I point them out. The lady follows my finger and sighs. “That's Janus and Virgil, they got here about 2 months ago. Janus is a sweetheart and would have an easier time getting a home, While Virgil on the other hand will be a harder case. I really hope they don’t have to be split up.” I nod and look over to Logan. He nods a bit “Could we maybe arrange to meet them?” She looks a bit surprised but nods. “I’ll bring them over here; Virgil doesn’t speak much only to Janus it seems.” Me and Logan nod and sit at one of the tables. Later the Volunteer walks over with Janus and Virgil, I smile brightly at them. Janus smiles softly, while Virgil hides behind him. “Hi boys, do you mind telling us a bit about yourselves?” Logan asks. “My names Janus and he’s Virgil,” he says and Virgil nods a bit. “I’m four, he’s three “Janus holds up 4 then 3 fingers. “Virgil likes to draw while I like to look at books.” Logan smiles a bit at the mention of books. I look over Janus’s face noticing a birthmark covering one of his eyes and cheeks. "My name is Patton, this is Logan my husband, we both work at a school. “Janus seems to light up at the mention of school. “How would you boys feel about you both being adopted?” I ask. ” Both?” Virgil close to whispers. I nod my head. Logan smiles and grabs my hand and squeezes it a bit reassuringly. Janus smiles widely but looks over to Virgil. “What do you think Virg, us both getting a new home?” Virgil looks between me and Logan and nods. The volunteer smiles and has the boys go and collect the few things they have while me and Logan fill out the paperwork. I kiss Logan’s cheek smiling widely. Logan smiles back his eyes beaming with happiness. Janus walks in holding Virgil’s hand in one hand the other carrying a small bag of belongings. I smile and kneel down to their level. Virgil looks at me over with his light brown eyes. “You boys ready to go?” Janus nods and we all get in the car and head home. When we get there, I help carry in the bag. Janus looks over everything Curiously. Virgil stays close to Janus. “You boys want to see your room for now?” They nod and follow me to the bedroom. "It's not much right now but we’ll buy some stuff for it soon and you boys can have some nicer stuff. “Thank you” Virgil speaks a bit louder than last time. “It’s no problem at all boys, If you two need anything just let me or Logan know. Your part of our family now. I'm going to go make dinner I’ll call you two boys when it’s ready, okay?” They nod and I head into the kitchen to make dinner.<br/>
Vigil’s Pov.<br/>
I sit on the bed carefully rubbing my eyes sleepily. Janus walks over and pulls out my blanket from the bag and wraps me in it. ” Go to sleep little bro, I’ll wake you up for dinner okay?” I nod and slowly start to drift to sleep snuggling further into my blankets and Janus. A while later I feel Janus shake me a bit. “Virgil it’s time for dinner "I open my eyes and rub my eyes. After a moment Janus helps me up and we walk out to the dinner table. I sit down in the chair next to Janus. “I hope you guys don’t mind pizza.” Patton beams at us. “We love pizza,” Janus says as I nod. Patton smiles and puts a few pieces on our plates and I feel my stomach growl as I smell the pizza. I eat the first piece carefully. After dinner Janus helps me down. “Would you boys like to watch a movie? "Patton suggests and Janus looks over to me, I nod. “What kind of movies do you have?” Janus asks. “We got a bunch of Disney movies if you want to pick one out” Patton says and points out a few shelves of the DVD rack. Janus and I walk over and Janus pulls out a few and holds them up to me. “What one looks good to you Virg?” I look over at the options and pick the black case with a skeleton on it. (*cough Cough* Nightmare before Christmas) Janus nods and hands Patton the DVD. “I love this movie, that’s a good pick, Virgil, "Patton says and puts in the movie. Logan sits on one of the couches. Me and Janus climb up onto the recliner and sit together. The movie begins and I find myself entranced by it. Throughout the movie I can’t help but smile and enjoy it. Once it ends, I frown a bit before yawning. Janus yawns again and Logan and Patton get up. “You boys ready to head to bed, it’s been a quite long day "Patton asks. We head to the room we were shown earlier and we get ready for bed, change into what little clothes we had in our bag. After a bit Logan and Patton come in. “Night boys, is there anything you guys would like before bed? "Patton asks. Janus shifts in his bed a bit nervously. Would you mind reading us a story?” “I’d love to "Logan says. Patton glances at Logan and nods. “I’ll go pick one out for you guys. I’ll be right back.” Patton leaves the room for a moment and comes back with a book and hands it over to Logan. Logan looks over it a moment. “Thanks, dear” Logan sits on the end of Janus’s bed and begins to read the book. I yawn and listen carefully snuggling closer into my blanket. Logan talks about a young princess running from a huntsman and her stepmother, finding seven dwarfs, getting poisoned by an apple, getting kissed by a prince and waking up. I feel my eyes drift close and I slowly drift into sleep.<br/>
Logan’s Pov.<br/>
(Some smart dad for my soul)<br/>
I finish snow white and Virgil is fast asleep. Janus slowly starting to drift asleep. I smile a bit as he smiles at me. “Thanks dad and papa” Janus says before drifting to sleep. I get up and Patton smiles tears brimming his eyes. I wipe them away and we quietly leave the room shutting off the light and shutting the door after turning on a small nightlight. “Did you hear that Lo he called us Dad and papa” he whispers, his voice still filled with joy. I nod and smile kissing Patton’s cheek and pulling him into a hug. He happily hugs back and we stay there a moment before heading to our own room and heading off to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed a little peek at the past, the next chapter will either be back to the present of another peek at how Janus and Virgil got more comfortable with Patton and Logan, Let me know if you have any suggestions or Requests. Stay Safe and Don't forget to Smile!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I decided to go back to the present for a bit. I hope you're ready for some fun Prinxiety and Demus!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil’s Pov.<br/>I wake up the next morning the light shining into my eyes from my window. I groan and look at my alarm clock. It reads eight am. I grab my phone and scroll through Tumblr a bit. Èventually I hear a knock on my door. “Virgil breakfast is ready” I get up and head downstairs. Janus is already at the table still trying to wake up. I sit next to him and Dad puts a plate of french toast in front of me. “Thanks, dad” <br/>“No Problem kiddo” he replies with his usual smile. Logan sits down in his usual chair and smiles when Dad places a plate of toast with Crofters jam spread on them.<br/>“You somehow manage to make me love you more,” Logan says. “Are you talking to me or the Crofters?” Dad says smirking at Logan. Logan rolls his eyes playfully “clearly my husband”. “So the jam then,” Dad says, kissing Logan’s cheek. Logan rolls his eyes once more before Dad sits and starts eating his own food. ( I wrote this while jamming to Crofter the Musical. Hehe puns) “oh, Virgil before I forget Remus and Roman wanted me to ask if you wanted to hang out today,” Janus says picking at his food a bit. “Sure what time?” “Probably eleven,” he says, shrugging. I nod and after breakfast, I head back to my room and get ready to go out. I put on a pair of black jeans with rips in them, my MCR tank top and My hoodie my dad made for me for my first Birthday I and Janus had with them. “Virgil we’re gonna meet them at their house, you ready?”<br/>I open my door. Janus is in a baggy yellow hoodie, black jeans and his black beanie. We walk downstairs to the front door. “ We’ll be at Remus’s and Roman’s house!” Janus yells out to Dad and Logan. “Bye boys, Be home by dinner!” Dad yells back. “Okay!” Janus and I yell back. We start walking down a few houses and Janus rings the doorbell. One of their mom’s answers. “Oh hi Janus , oh is that you Virgil it’s been a while since you came over,” she says with a sweet smile letting me and Janus in. Remus runs over to Janus like a puppy greeting it’s owner. “Roman they’re here !” Remus yells up the stairs. “Well We’ll be heading out for the day, you boys have fun, And make sure Remus doesn’t make too bad of a mess Janus.” Remus huffs a bit “Mom I’m not that bad ” Remus pouts. “I will,” Janus says. She heads out and Roman comes down the stairs wearing a Disney shirt and jeans. He smiles at me, his emerald eyes shimmering as he speaks. I  feel my cheeks heat up as I smile a bit. “ Hey Virg, In your hoodie I see.”  “When am I not,” I say. Remus pulls Janus over to the couch. Roman and I walk over to them and we all sit down and Remus picks out a movie. We watch some movies. As we watch I rest my head on Roman’s shoulder making him smile and glance over at me. Janus snoring a bit while snuggled into Remus asleep. I smile and whisper to Remus. “You must be his personal heat lamp at this point.” Remus giggles a bit and runs his hands through Janus’s bangs a bit.”I don’t mind it much, It lets me play with his hair without him fussing.” I nod and Janus stirs a bit and wakes up. ”Remus I swear I’d kill you if I didn’t love you so much.” Janus says before closing his eyes again. Remus giggles a bit and kisses Janus’s face a bunch.”Love you too you grumpy snake.”Roman rolls his eyes playfully. “Get a  room you too are weirdly sweet.” “Oh yeah, cause you making gay eyes at Virgil isn’t at all,” Remus says sarcastically. Roman’s cheeks heat up.” I have not been making gay eyes at him!”I look at them puzzled. “What are gay eyes?”I say and Roman bites his lip. Remus starts laughing. “Roman here does it when he looks at you, his eyes reveal how much of a simp he is for you.” I   look over to Roman and smile as I peek at his cheek. “ Who knew Prince charming   would fall for an emo nightmare.” “You're more a stormcloud if anything,” Roman says and pulls me into a hug. Remus fake gags “Look who’s being sweet now.” Janus sits up and grumbles a bit itching at the side of his face with his birthmark on. Remus pulls away Janus’s hand. “No scratching Jan I don’t need your pretty face cut up.” Janus huffs a bit but nods. I snuggle closer to Roman my cheeks red and hot. Roman smiles and chuckles softly.” Your freckles are so cute they make your brown eyes stand out too.” I smile and my heart seems to melt more and more with every second I’m with Roman. After a few more hours me and Janus have to head home. As I and Janus get ready Remus pulls Janus into one last goodbye kiss. Roman smiles at me warmly before pecking my cheek. “ I’ll see you Monday Stormcloud “ “See you Monday Princey,” I say and peck his lips leaving him frozen while Me and Janus head out. Janus nudged me with his elbow with a smirk on his face. “Look at you being the confident one.” I nod and we get home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all are still enjoying this! Stay safe and Happy!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoy It and hopefully will want more <br/>I originally wrote the first few chapters back in September, then let it sit there I'm hoping publishing it will motivate me to continue writing it out Especially if people want more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>